1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for handling pipe. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a pipe handling system for use with a welding or forging assembly at a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to access hydrocarbons in subsurface formations, it is necessary to drill a borehole into the earth. The process of drilling the borehole and subsequently completing the borehole in order to form a wellbore requires the use of a string of pipe. The string of pipe is formed by connecting several pipe joints together at the wellbore and then the string of pipe is lowered into the wellbore. One method of forming the string of pipe is by using a welding tool to connect the pipe joints together in a welding operation. Although the use of the welding tool is an effective means of forming the string of pipe, it is often difficult to position a pipe joint adjacent another pipe joint during the welding operation. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method to position pipe joints at the wellbore in order to form the string of pipe during a welding operation.